Mileven one-shots!
by LegosArePainful00
Summary: hello, welcome to a series of very shitty mileven one-shots, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Everytime Mike came home upset because of Troy and his friends, he would go to his mom and tell her what's wrong, but since El miraculously appeared in his life, he tells her everything and tells her how he feels.

Today was one of those days, but it wasn't like the other times, this time Troy said really mean things that hurt Mike's feelings, and even talked about Eleven, and let's say not in a very good way. That's when Mike slapped a hoe. He just couldn't help it, he was very overprotective of his El, he didn't want her to suffer.

Mike burst out of the door suddenly, making a really loud noise, which El heard. Yes, El was there, Mrs. Wheeler has been tutoring her ever since she came back. Mike's mom loved El, and even gave Mike a talk about marrying El. Weird.

"Mike?" She turned to the door to see her least favorite view, except for papa and an Eggo extravaganza without whipped cream, those were her least favorite views.

Mike was crying and dropped to his knees. His mom eventually came in to see what happened and just saw El and Mike hugging in the middle of the doorway.

"What is wrong?" Mrs. Wheeler kneeled beside Mike and embraced his skinny frame.

"I'm gonna prepare some tea, and we'll talk about it, okay honey?" Mike simply nodded sniffling.

They walked to the living room and sat down in the couch, intertwined hands. El looked at a very sad Mike, and wondered what could she possibly do to make him feel better? She remembered this thing Joyce did to her once, when she fell off her bike.

She cupped Mike's face, immediately grabbing his attention, he looked into her eyes, she looked into his eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute before El proceeded with the next step for her "comfort session".

She kissed his forehead, then his left cheek and after, his right cheek. She enjoyed kissing him all over the face, and even though Joyce didn't do this to her, she still did it, and she enjoyed it.

She slowly leaned in to kiss him, and when her mouth met his, she felt a million butterflies in her stomach. She leaned in again pressing soft pecks around his face, and then on his lips again.

Now, she looked into his eyes again, those pretty brown eyes of his drove her crazy. He is properly beautiful, El thought.

"Now tell me what happened." She spoke so gently and low that sent Mike chills down his spine.

"I was at school a-and Troy told me such mean things and I, I just couldn't stand i-it. He told me I'm a d-dork and a n-nerd and so much bullshit and he talked about you and said very mean t-things." He stuttered.

"Mike..." She pulled him in a tight embrace "you are perfect the way you are, and I love you like that, and please don't let him affect you, he is just jealous he isn't as smart as you, love. Plus, you aren't any of those, but if you really believe him, then you are my lovely dork." She pecked his lips once again and hugged him tight. She stroked his soft raven hair carefully.

"I love you." He said. He truly felt lucky for having a girl like the one he has right now.

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine."

Mike's mom came back with 3 cups of tea. She looked over at the couch and found them cuddling, so she decided to walk back into the kitchen and pretend nothing happened here. Mike would be thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

No proof reading!

General pov.

Another sleepover at Mike's. Karen Wheeler was tired of having many kids around the house and this was like the 5th sleepover in the month. This is why she disliked having vacations. All the kids were always at her house. Of course she didn't mind, but 5 fucking slumber parties is way too much. And considering that El was coming over, she had to be more cautious, due to the hormones puberty comes with, Michael and his girlfriend wouldn't take long before start kissing for a looooooong period.

"You watching the movie or are you going to keep kissing?!"

They watched movies, like Star Wars, Back To The Future, E.T. and else, the party throwing popcorn at El and Mike for cuddling and giving quick pecks casually. And as kids do, they got bored and decided to play a couple of Truth Or Dare rounds, it was a very fun game, especially when Lucas and Max kissed and Will had to imitate El, but all things have an end, and this game did too. After that they were all very sleepy.

"Goodnight kids, Mike and Jane, please sleep, no funny games or kisses or even making out or anything. Michael, I don't want to give you the same talk from yesterday-" Mrs. Wheeler warned at the top of the stairs. Hee and Mike had a long talk about sex, El and puberty. It was awkward.

"Mom!" Her cute son whined from the couch he was laying with El by his side. For Karen, that position was already inappropriate. God, these kids are going to be the death of me. She thought with a loud sigh, audible for everyone in the room.

Lucas sighed in relief "I feel so relieved your mom doesn't know about me and Max." He laughed at his friend's embarrassment and turned to see his adorable redheaded girlfriend he liked very much. If you asked Lucas, he would tell you that he can't say those words Mike and El said very often: 'I love you', wasn't something he was able to say yet, but he plans to say it in the future.

"But seriously, Mike and El, Lucas and Max. Don't start making out in the middle of the night, or I swear to God I will throw up all of my breakfast!" Dustin laughed. But El was confused. She didn't know what 'making out' means. She wanted to ask Mike, but she didn't have the chance.

"Mike?" Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper, barely audible, and everyone was asleep, except Mike and El. El had a big question, and curiosity killed the cat, and Mike couldn't sleep a single bit. He was looking after El, making sure she was okay he was worried that she will just dissapear into thin air, just like the last time.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love." He got closer to her intrigued to know her big question.

"What does 'making out' mean?" Her big eyes wandering across his face, looking for any facial expression, but all she could see was the strangely pink blush that rose upon Mike's cheeks when she asked her question. Weird.

"Uh, El? Can we go up to my room? I don't feel comfortable talking about this in the same room as everyone else, you know, like, privacy?" He chuckled nervously. She nodded her head, instantly pulling him out of the couch, and going to his room.

When they were there, Mike instantly regretted not telling her that Nancy would explain, but now there is no turning back.

"So, ummm, you know when people like each other uh they um, they kiss, well uh making out is like kissing but uh different, when you make out, you use your t-tongue and you ummm move your lips against the other person's lips, it's longer than kissing but it is technically a type of kiss, not like the pecks, pecks are short, like this." He locked lips with her as an example, but he secretly did it as an excuse to kiss her again. The tingly sensation came up again.

"it's the same but a bit more i-intense, I guess?" He scratched the back of his neck, he never thought he would be explaining her what making out was.

"So it's kissing, but not the same type of kisses we do?"

"Yeah, El." He smiled at how the tension between the two of them was gone, and he sighed in relief.

"Is there more types of kissing people?" She questioned excitedly, excited to kiss Mike in every way possible.

"Well yeah."

"Can we try making out?" El's innocence was too much, but it still made her way more adorable, of course Mike couldn't say no, he knew he had wanted this for a while now.

SpIcE wArNiNg!1!1!1! (Idk how to write people making out since I'm an inexperienced virgin lol.) Please don't sue me for writing inaccurate stuff.

"Yes." He managed to breathe out. He slowly leaned in locking lips with the gorgeous girl, his hands found their way to her hips, and her hands found a way to his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss would have ended by now, but, instead of pulling apart Mike started moving his lips in a very weird but enjoyable way, and El started moving her lips too. They were synchronised, both of their mouths moving at the same time. Mike slid his tongue into her mouth, dancing it around hers. All of the butterflies erupting in their stomach and Mike got way too excited. They both felt pure happiness inside of them, their hearts beating in an unspeakable rate, and they could feel their faces go as red as a tomato. The fact that they were sitting on a bed, and making out passionately, gave Mike chills, imagining all of the things they would do in the future. They eventually pulled of from their magical session out of breath. Mike stared at her honey eyes and look at her shy smile appear just under her very pink cheeks.

"That was awesome Mike." She said out of breath, and dear God, if her father found out about this, he would chop her head off.

"Absolutely."

"Can we do this more often?" She wanted to do it all over again.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Hot.

The only word Mike Wheeler could use to describe this moment as.

That afternoon was the first time he got a real and better taste of her, and her gracious lips that couldn't seem to get enough of him.

It started as an innocent movie night at her house, and now, it turned into a full make out session. Sure, Mike enjoyed his girl's sweet kisses, but they were more like quick pecks, no tongue or any movement of the lips, and now, this is just so...holy shit.

He grabbed her waist, tightening the grip as the seconds pass by, leaving her immobile, she didn't mind. She instead gripped and pulled on his hair gently, groans and moans escape her lips as she enjoyed the overwhelming wave of pleasure and love.

That's when Mike's heart stopped beating and he forgot how to breathe. She started grinding against him. Oh God. Mike was fully aware of the little, uninvited friend he's got between his legs, but nothing was going to stop him from kissing his girlfriend.

Of course, El felt it. She didn't wonder what it was, Joyce's courtesy, but she felt herself getting too hot and surely on fire at the new interaction, and her innocence soon fading away.

They were too heated and trapped in the moment that they didn't notice Hopper's bulky silhouette approaching the cabin, and then knocking ever so lightly on the door.

When they didn't open, Hopper had to use his emergency key. He didn't expect such...gross image appear as the first thing he saw after he got home from work.

He gaped at what he saw. They were both laying the couch, El on top of Mike, passionately making out, and grinding on him. Fuck.

All too soon, their make out session was interrupted abruptly when El turned up to see her angry father, and just as the shock came through her head, she stopped kissing Mike, gaping at Hopper.

"Don't stop, please." Mike moaned out, surely not seeing what she was seeing, due to the fact that he was under El. He tried to capture her lips in his again, but failed. He got too trapped in the moment, and he wanted to taste more of El, but just as he looked at what his girlfriend was looking out, his blood ran cold.

"Wheeler! El! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" His anger and frustration got the best of him, and he found himself screaming at the mischievous and horny teenagers.

El was still in shock. Her jaw dropped to the floor and Mike couldn't be more embarrassed. What do you do when the chief catches you making out with his daughter?!

Utter panic and fear filled Mike's senses. "Sir, I can- I can explain-"

"I don't want an explanation anymore! I want you to get out of my fucking house!" Hopper couldn't seem to calm down. He almost popped a blood vessel at how tightly his jaw was shut.

Mike jumped out of his skin, but decided to fight against Hopper. It wasn't fair! El is his girlfriend, he can kiss her if they both want to! (Let's just remember Mike is a bean and won't do anything without El's consent.)

"I'm sorry, Chief. But I think I can kiss her whenever I want to, she is my girlfriend."

"No, kid, you are too fucking young! Also, not in my presence- hell, NEVER!" The frustrated police officer argued. I'm too old for this shit he sighed.

"You can't stop me from kissing her and loving her!" See, this is why Mike sometimes dislikes having such an attitude, he could already see Hopper's amused expression. His eyebrows were lifted towards the sky.

"No, but I can easily ground her, and prohibit your daily visits."

Mike's heart dropped. Hell no. Hopper wouldn't do such thing, he couldn't. His mood went from happy, to angry, to sad. He didn't want this grumpy man to prohibit him the daily visits he had with his daughter. Hopper knew just how much the kid loved El.

"No! Please no...I will not kiss her in your presence, but please don't keep us apart..." that's how Hopper wanted the kid to act. He was glad that Wheeler was now begging him to let him stay with his daughter.

Hopper groaned. El was oddly quiet, and when he turned his head towards her, she looked like she was about to cry. And indeed, she was about to. Being away from Mike for more than 12 hours already makes her sad and gloomy, so just imagine if they got separated again!

"Fine, but if you kiss her like that again, I swear I won't hesitate to chop your head off, Wheeler." Hopper warned with his dangerous index finger pointing at him.

"Thank you so much!" You could see how Mike's eyes lit up. Some call it lust and others call it desire, but there was nothing Mike felt but love for Jane Hopper.

"Yeah, yeah, but remember, she is my daughter." He gave Wheeler another glare, walking towards his bedroom and ready to fall asleep.

"She is my girlfriend." Mike mumbled, confidently sure that Hopper didn't hear him, but he was wrong. Hopper heard him loud and clear, and he chuckled. This kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike had many habits, most of them good, and some of them bad. From eating eggs with syrup on top of them, to counting every single tile of all the bathrooms he was ever been to. But the one that stand out the most, and the one he likes the best, is constantly caressingEl's cheeks and hair whilst humming the song "can't help falling in love with you."

He loved the song, since it reminded him of El and it described his endless love for the girl.

It all started when they were in the lake, swimming in the cold water due to the very hot temperature and warmth covering the town of Hawkins. Mike took El to the lake because he knew how much El despised the hot weather, and he, being the caring boyfriend he was, decided on having fun with her, and showing her his swimming skills.

"Stop it, Mike!" She giggled as the boy tickled her with his large fingers.

"Not until you kiss me." He declared. Sticking her tongue out, she began to move around the water, dancing like crazy as the radio played an up-beat song. Mike had brought his radio to the lake with him.

The song was changed by a much slower one, one that was very old, and it reminded Mike of his parents' love which had faded away with the pass of the years. Ever since Mike began to analyze the lyrics of the song, he came to the conclusion that the song described him and El.

"Come and dance with me, El." He demanded, motioning her to come closer to him, which she obeyed.

When they were close enough, El placed her legs around Mike's torso as he swayed along the slow song. He loved having her close, and the distance was so short that he could smell her wet hair with the hint of vanilla shampoo she used.

El smiled as she put her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek and letting her lips linger on his cheek for a while. Mike started drawing relaxing circles on her back, knowing she was a sucker for a good relaxing massage. Mike smiled softly when he realized she was sleepy, so he decided to rock her back in forth, soothing her almost instantly.

When El had fallen asleep, Mike began to plant soft kisses on her head and whispering soft murmurs to her ear. He was usually the sweet boyfriend, but today, he felt like he loved her a lot more, and he just wanted to protect her from anything that tried to hurt her. Even if he had always been like that, today he felt extra caring.

He didn't know what it was, maybe because he had been pacing on the living room, worried that she would drown or get hurt, or maybe because after teaching her how to swim, she sat on his lap and began muttering something Mike couldn't quite get.

Well, whatever it was, it made Mike crazy. He whispered and whispered until El woke up, making Mike melt when her eyes met his, and when she just decided to lean in, and softly peck his lips, leading them to a loving exchange of kisses.

Mike ran his fingers through her hair. He always loved doing that, the cause must be because her hair was soft and nice, and he could spend all of his life caressing her hair.

He continued to give her a eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose against her's in the cutest way ever. He tended to poke her nose and kiss it whenever he was sad or gloomy, but he liked to do it in general, but eskimo kisses were his second favorite type of kiss, kissing her lips was totally in the first place.

He stopped rubbing their noses together, just leaving them there, touching with no purpose but to satisfy Mike's needs of being closer to El.

"I love you so much." He whispered, bringing the bright smile he loved to see, on her face.

"I love you the most." She returned the I love you, leaving Mike with a tingly sensation, and with his swelling up.

So maybe, the reason he had acquired the habit that day, was because he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

El felt very impatient at the moment.

She felt herself growing anxious as she just couldn't hold the words that had threatened to escape her lips for hours to spill out.

She stared at him. His red, plump lips and the softness of them, and his dark brown eyes that would sometimes lock with her soft, amber ones. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think he was perfect.

His freckles were what really got her, mostly because they covered his whole face. But the other reason was because she thought of his freckles as her own little galaxy.

Even if El would never repeat it out loud, Mike once told her that all of his body, his soul and just everything about him belonged to her, so she felt free to think his freckles were her galaxy.

Mike loved belonging to El. He felt like though the world would end, she would always know he was still hers.

Nevertheless, El stared at him intently and without blinking, well, only if necessary.

El felt her insides turn inverted when Mike turned to look at her but this time, he stared just as intensely as she did, and her stomach felt special and weird, it exploded with butterflies and sparks filling it.

She looked deep into his eyes "Mike?"

"Yes?"

She gulped and and looked away for just a couple of seconds, turning her gaze back to him almost instantly.

"Can you...can you put your- your lips on mine?" She finally stuttered out. She tried to read his expression and saw nothing in it, but just as the seconds passed, his eyes turned wide and his cheeks were now printed with one of the prettiest shades she has ever seen.

"You want me to- to put m-my lip-s on y-yours?" He had to lick his lips at just the thought of their lips locked and the taste of her.

"Yes...I mean, can you, like, please do it...? I just really like how it feels..." she told him quietly and of course she didn't know the effect she had on him.

"Unless you don't want to, it's okay Mike." To say she was dissatisfied is a understatement, but she would always respect his decisions.

"No! No! No, I want to do it." His eyes enlarged and his hand instinctively gravitated toward her smaller one, unknowingly giving it a reassuring squeeze before looking at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip, the action betraying his eyes and he found himself going from her eyes to her lips really quickly, wanting to smash his lips to hers.

"I want to kiss you. Now, El." He sounded almost desperate, and he could catch a glimpse of her confused expression, he didn't know why she was confused. That, until she asked "kiss?"

Mike looked away. He didn't know she didn't know what a kiss meant. He felt very happy to be able to explain things to her now, since Hopper had taught her the basic words and she stopped asking.

"A kiss is when you press your lips to someone else's. It's mostly with someone you like...or if you have a relationship..." he blushed even harder. He seriously couldn't wait to kiss her.

They stayed silent for almost a minute before Eleven broke the silence and Mike was thankful for it, but even more for her words.

"Can I kiss you now?"

His eyes turned softer and once again, he squeezed her small, warm hand.

"Yes." He shot up right and told her to do it, breathlessly but he did. He had choked on air as the excitement began to rise on his hot body.

The butterflies flew into a frenzy when El started leaning in, and could even see the number of lashes on his perfect eyes.

When their lips met halfway after their eyes fluttered closed, Mike sighed into her lips and El smiled. He missed the taste of her soft lips, and loved the feeling of not being able to feel anything but her.

Having this proximity between them meant she was all he could smell, feel, hear and see. He would never admit it to a soul, but he wished he could always have El this close.

Once she pulled away, both of them had the goofiest grins on their faces and their bypassed pink, going to a straight up crimson red.

Mike felt like and idiot for asking, but one of his idiosyncrasies was to do something twice if he liked doing it. For example, if he liked a ride at Disney, he would ride it twice.

This was the case, also.

"Can you do it again, please?" He begged nervously, waiting for her to answer his desperate question.

She responded by leaning in again, and giving him a long, lingering and very soft kiss, making him melt and groan at the departure of her warm lips.

At this moment he was unencumbered, with no care in the world and no other thought on his mind than the fact that El had her lips on his for more than 3 seconds twice already.

"Again."

She leaned in, back. She enjoyed this kiss more, since their lips stayed locked for 7 seconds. Not much for some, but many for both of the helplessly in love teens.

The both were zestfully enthusiastic; ebullient. They were on their own personal heaven. On cloud nine as some would say, but really nothing could describe how exhilarating this day was and how happy the both were.

No one really knows how many times Michael Wheeler repeated the word 'again' that day, but all we know is that they kissed a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear diary,

Today, at english class, we were taught about poems and songs.

I found this topic really interesting, and thought to myself, what if I wrote something about El? Not necessarily a poem, but just describing my feelings...

I decided it would be something nice and I wrote some stuff, but I think that I could write the meaning of every sentence. I guess it's pretty bad, but I just need to show my feelings for El somehow.

I will start:

I felt my heart beat faster,

Everytime I look at her, time stops and my heart suddenly becomes a drum, and the thoughts of her pretty laugh, golden hair and big eyes were like the drumsticks, making it beat louder.

And suddenly my body was on fire,

My insides always turn inverted with just feeling her presence, and her smell drove me to a different dimension as it filled my nostrils. Her bouncy curls another reason for my goofy smiles.

In that moment I knew that you were my love.

Ever since we met, El and I have never doubted our connection and our love, so we could practically feel the electricity since day one. I always knew El would be my only one, my everlasting love.

I feel goosebumps whenever I hear your voice,

The softness of her voice was like listening to your favorite song. She is my favorite song. I can't stop listening to her and the way she whispers only to me drives me insane. I do love her so fucking much.

When you talk to me, shivers run down my spine,

When she has her attention focused on me while talking with me is just something very important for me. To think about the fact that she enjoys talking to me is very pleasing, since I love talking to her.

When I am with you, I don't care about anything else,

Hell, she is the only thing I pay attention to when we are alone or accompanied, obviously. I center my attention on her, considering she is the most important person in the world to me.

You are literally my world.

She is the owner of my heart. I couldn't care less if the world was falling apart, she would be the first person I would go to rescue and make sure is okay. She stole my heart that rainy night of November.

When your lips touched mine, I drowned in you,

The soft lips she has are my lifeline. Kissing her is probably one of my favorite things to do, even if she doesn't know. When I kiss her, I am able to feel her, her scent, her skin and her lips. It's magical.

I could feel all the love you carry.

She showers me with love all of the time, and the feeling of being loved by her is what keeps me truly alive. I love her just as much as she loves me, I think I love her more, but she always says that no.

You bring me happiness and the best side of me,

Without her, I am a lost boy. I can remember how I am without her, I am cranky and depressed, but when I am with her, my heart beats in ecstasy and no other person or thing could make me happier.

Your brown, amber eyes are able to light up a whole city,

Her caramel, soft eyes are definitely my biggest weakness. No matter how hard I try, I think about the golden flecks in her eyes, they drive me crazy. All of her drives me crazy, no matter what I do.

Sometimes I wonder, are you even real?

For me, she is ethereal. Out of this world. Extraordinary. She is just too good to be true, I don't even deserve her, not now, not ever. She is perfect and she sometimes doesn't even notice. She doesn't try to.

Or is this all my mind's doing?

El is definitely the girl of my dreams. So it wouldn't be so strange if one day I woke up from this perfect dream and it all had been fake from the start, just a product of my mind to make me fall in love.

You are such a beautiful person.

She is beautiful, from inside and outside. She is very pretty, selfless and helpful. She is the most loveable person you will ever meet. She is gorgeous and has a bright personality. She is perfect and mine.

I want to be the person you consider your home,

I want her to be comfortable with me, to feel safe in my arms even when I can't protect her. I want her to feel my love for her radiating from our hugs. I want to be the person that protects her forever.

I want to be your lover,

My biggest desire is for El to think of me as her love, as her only one. I will never know, I don't mind, but I would like to know if I mean as much to her as she means to me, she sure as hell means a lot to me.

I want to wake up every day by your side,

I can't wait to marry her. Waking up to her wrapped up in my arms is what I consider my biggest desire and dream. It would be very amazing to sleep by her side, to keep her safe all night. To cuddle.

I want to fall asleep in your arms.

As I said, waking up in her hugs would just be about the best thing I could ever do. She makes my butterflies go crazy and the idea of the warmth of her body going to mine is just crazy, and I love it.

I want to be your safe place,

El's safety is the most important thing for me, and her feeling safe with me would fill me with pride. Being able to protect her is what I wish I could do, but she is a badass and protects me. I'm weak.

I want to be able to love you,

Either it's Hopper or an opinion of use being too young. Fuck that. I am able to love her if I want, and trust me, I want to. Hell, I already do and no one's opinion can stop me, not even Hopper's opinion.

I want to be your favorite person,

I am insecure as shit, but if one day, El came up to me and told me I am the perfect guy for her, all my worries and insecurities would fade away in an instant. That's how perfect I want to be for her.

I want to take you to a beautiful world,

Eleven has always struggled with trying to be normal. But if I were to be honest, she is perfect how she is, and I just wish I could take her away from this cruel place and live with her unbothered.

So come her, baby, into my arms,

I could carry her out of here if she'd let me. I would go with her to a different galaxy and stay with her until the end of time, do nothing but block the bad vibes out of her way, to keep her safe and secure.

And love me forever.

That is the end, basically me waiting for her to love me as much as I do. I want her to feel the same way and stay with her forever, happily living our lives with endless love surrounding us, forever.

Anyways, goodbye diary,

Michael Wheeler"


	7. Chapter 7

Mike held the phone dearly, and tightly, as of the phone would vanish and he wouldn't be able to talk to certain person, who is driving him insane.

"I miss you so much, Ellie..." he whispered, knowing his mom was just on the livingroom, and only a thin wall separated them, that meaning she could hear their every word.

"I miss you too."

His heart was filled with so much happiness at her words. Knowing that even if they weren't together for just 10 minutes, it affects her the same way as it does to him.

A few months ago, El had confessed she was falling in love with him, as if it were a bad thing.

'Mike...I-I am falling in love with you...' she'd told him.

Her voice was fragile and timid. She had been scared of falling in love with someone, since Hopper had described the feeling with such a shitty description.

He laughed softly and tucked a stray curl out of her face, letting him see her beautiful features and just the gorgeous face she had. He decided it'd be nice to respond with what was true.

'Good. For a minute I thought I was the only one falling in love here.' He shook his head breathlessly as he heard her giggle. He leaned in for a short kiss.

It was chaste and sweet, but still meaningful for both as when they parted, their breath mingling.

Mike dragged himself out of the lovely memory when he heard El's voice through the phone. "I have to go, Mike. I will miss you so much, bye. I love you." She told him and blew a kiss through the phone. She made a kissing noise which Mike heard clearly, blushing furiously at the action.

Mike was able to just tell his goodbye on time, too. "I love you too, El." He made the kissing noise too, but this time a bit more quiet than her, frightened his mom would hear.

When he heard El hang up, he sighed dreamily.

He put the phone to his chest, leaning the object to his heart with big heart eyes and mouth gaping, thinking about the conversation he just had with El.

"I love you so much." He whispered into thin air, as if she were there to hear him.

He smiled widely and hung up the phone with another sigh. He walked to the kitchen carelessly, and grabbed a delicious cookie from the cookie glass his mom had just arranged.

"Micheal?" He heard his mom's singsong tone calling out for him, but before he could escape any uncomfortable conversation he would probably be having with his mother, he was stopped before being able to run off.

His mother had just entered the kitchen with a teasing smile. She always heard Mike talking on the phone with someone, and Karen wondered if it was a girl. Her son was growing too fast.

He sighed in defeat and put his cookie of the counter, already bracing himself for the worst; a conversation with his mom.

"May I know who was that on the phone?" She raised an eyebrow, wanting to be involved in her son's life.

"Mom...I can't tell you." He really couldn't, aside from the fact that she was in danger and the scientists from the lab could get her, but because he was embarrassed to tell his mom he was in love.

"Oh come on, Mike! I want to know who is the special girl who stole your heart!" She poked his sides and he giggled, her fingers tickling him lightly.

"Mom!" He dragged the 'o' far too long. He knew he couldn't argue with the fact that El had stolen his heart, because he knew it was true. "Please, Micheal." She begged once more, and Mike gave in.

"Her name is...Jane Hopper." He told her meekly, already feeling butterflies with just saying her name. His mother stated at him, amazed.

"She is...wow. She is amazing, and she is sweet and wonderful, and so loving and caring..." he sighed dreamily again, with a goofy smile on his face.

His mom found him the cutest little person at the moment. All heart eyed and mouth morphed into a goofy grin, she couldn't help but smile and know her son was in love.

"She's got this big, honey eyes! And her rosy cheeks and button nose- wow! Her blossom, soft, pink lips..." he blushed, knowing he partially confessed he had kissed her.

"You have kissed her before?!" His mom yelled with a smile on her lips. She was jumping inside and she warmed up at the loving thought of Michael sharing pecks with a girl.

He nodded rather bashfully with a very exaggerated smile, but it came from the deepest corners of his heart.

"How did it feel?" She knew perfectly what it was like to kiss someone, already being married, but not knowing what it was like to kiss someone you truly love. She had forgotten with the pass of the years.

"It's...just...incredible." Mike told her breathlessly "it's feels like a thousand of sparks explode inside of you, and all you can feel, smell, and touch is the person you have there with you..."

Karen gasped, she never knew Mike was good with words, or able to explain a feeling like that and being able to give her a faint explanation of what loving kisses are.

"You are in love, Mike." She told him sheepishly.

Mike turned to face her and slowly smiled with a very faint sparkle in his eyes "I know, mom." Karen squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Mike, you are such a softie..." she sighed against him, him towering her for a few inches. She felt as if he had once been a little duckling and is now a big duck.

To say she was proud was an understatement. Mike was definitely the most understanding and mature kid she had ever met.

"Is she in love with you also?" Karen's only concern was that the girl didn't feel the same and broke her son's heart but Mike responded with a very heartwarming answer.

"She tells me every day."


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop being so nervous, he will say yes! He fucking loves you and he trusts you, Mike." Dustin laughed as his nervous friend paced annoyingly.

"But what if he says no? What if he says we are too young?" Mike frantically asked, tugging on his raven hair.

"Relax, just let me take you to Hopper, and you can ask him for his blessing, and everything will be fine."

"He owns a fucking gun, Dustin! What if he kills me for asking?" Mike dropped to his knees as Will snickered. They had never seen him that bad.

Anyone would think that once they grew up, their love would be on the dust and nonexistent, due to their young age, but their love only grew stronger.

Just that the hint of innocence in it was gone.

They still adored each other so much, and their eyes showed it when they glanced at each other longingly. They were so in love now, more than before, even!

From the nights in which they would cuddle and Mike wrapped her in his arms tightly, holding her to make sure nothing would take her away from him.

To the times where Eleven would wrap her arms around him and whisper declarations of love to his ears. They were so much more in love now, that they are adults, they have a whole life planned together.

Who would say two 21 year olds could already have their first and last love waiting to get married with them?

Just this morning, he was helping her get out of the car, and when he locked eyes with her, he felt the spark of electricity you only felt with the one you truly loved.

As they drove to the Hopper residence, Mike played with his fingers as he was drowning in waves of nerves.

He was thinking about the chances of Jim saying no to him, and El rejecting him. He felt as if all of a sudden, he was choking in his own saliva, nerves wrecking his head.

"We are here!" His friend's happy voice dragged him away from his sad thoughts. And suddenly, his feet became two heavy stones and he just couldn't move.

He was standing there, in the house of his (hopefully) future wife's father. Oh God. Now, this was going to be hard, since Mike and Hopper were always against each other.

They both wanted the best for El, and both fought for her love, even if they craved her love in different ways, they wanted her attention.

Obviously, Mike was her ultimate answer.

She lived in with him and left her childhood home. It was tragic for Hopper, somewhat sad and pleasing for Mike, and devastatingly satisfying for El.

She wanted to be with both at the same time, but she would much rather and appreciate some privacy with Mike. They couldn't be lovey dovey when Hopper was around.

Mike knocked on the door lightly and when Hopper came out, he instantly began to regret his decision.

"Can I help you?" Hopper took a long sip of his beer as he looked at the sweaty young man before him. Hopper loved making Mike nervous. It was just so fun.

"I..I wanted to ask you...something." Mike muttered slowly that Hopper barely heard him. It was a faint whisper, signaling he was more than just nervous, but scared.

"Well, come in."

Mike walked inside the cabin he knew all too well. This is basically the place he grew up in, too. He spent most of his time of his teenage years visiting Eleven. He looked over her and visited every day.

"Spit it, kid." Oh, those words. The ones that made Mike turn into jelly that day. He was surprisingly confident that Hopper would say yes, but just the hardness of his voice made him think otherwise.

"I-I love your daughter very much. More than anyone in this world, even more than you, sir. And I have to say she is the best person I have ever met." Mike exhaled deeply. "So I want to ask you for your blessing to marry her."

Hopper sat in silence. He looked at the Wheeler kid (not anymore) without even blinking, trying to process the fact that the nerdy guy he met many years ago and never thought would once in a lifetime ask him to marry his daughter, would.

"How old is she?" He knew the answer to that, but he wanted to make sure Mike knew what this meant, and that they were still young.

"She is only 21, but-"

"How old are you?" Mike sighed. He knew Hopper would do this, and he was expecting it, but luckily, he came prepared.

"I am 22, and I know, we are young. But don't you know I love your daughter more than anyone that has entered to my life? Have I not showed it enough? I would kill and die for her, Hopper. I know I love her, and that I want to be with her."

"I know I want my kids to be and look like her, and I want to have them with her. I know what you are thinking, this guy is crazy for even trying to ask me!" He mocked Hopper's voice, sounding nothing like him, but at least he tried...

"But...please let me marry your daughter...please, I can't wait any longer, Hopper. I want her to be my wife now. I want her. Please let me have her. I can't wait any longer to marry her, chief, so, please, let me marry her." Mike was in the brink of tears.

He had just poured out to the town's police officer about how much he loved Jane Hopper. It was surprising how after so much time spent together, he could still fear the chief so much.

"Fine, Wheeler. You have my blessing to marry El." Hopper sighed, but couldn't help but smile and hug the boy.

"Thank you so much, chief. You won't regret it. I will make her the happiest person alive. Thank you, very much." He hugged him tighter.

Now it was time to get his woman...

She smiled at him lovingly, and kept eating her delicious food.

He had taken her to a restaurant, to make the big question, but before, get some food.

Mike melted right away with her beautiful smile, and her futures which were highlighted by the lights of the bright restaurant, it had some Italian name Mike never got to pronounce correctly, but it was nice.

"You look wonderful tonight, love." He ran his thumb across her knuckles and kissed the back of her hand. He truly meant it when he said she was the most beautiful woman ever.

He was astonished with her beauty, not knowing what to do but gape at her and immediately compliment her.

"You look beautiful too, Mike." She grabbed his other hand, and interlocked them. She wanted to kiss him urgently, but the urge was gone once his lips landed lightly on hers.

She could always feel his sweet, natural taste printed on her lips, leaving the ghostly feeling of his soft lips on her blossom ones.

God, how she lived it when he kissed her that way.

It was something only he knew how to do, and even of Eleven met many men on her life already, she always only felt like that with Mike.

"I love you." He smiled up at her and looked in her eyes which were full of pure joy and emotion.

"I love you more." He always thought it was impossible that she loved him more, but she was so sure of her feelings, and she knew Mike was her one and only love.

They continued to eat their meals happily with one their hands interlocked. The people around them at the restaurant seemed to disappear as the small box inside Mike's jacket seemed heavier.

He wouldn't do it in here. Not in a public place, where it had no meaning to them.

He had to do it somewhere that meant a lot to them, meaningful and important to them. He wanted to do it in Mirkwood at first, but he remembered it was a place where he couldn't bring himself to drive to.

Mirkwood was a dangerous road with a very dangerous curve in it, so Mirkwood was out of list, because he didn't want to have an accident, again.

He once sped up, and almost crashed, but going back to where we were, he wanted to do it at the school, where they had their first kiss.

They left the restaurant with happy smiles on both their faces.

Mike drove until he found his way to the school he used to go to, and that he still remembered vividly for the good times they spent there.

The kisses, the laughs, the hugs and confessions of love that had happened numerous times in this place gave him chills. He wanted to go back to those times where he didn't have a hard time with anything and was happily living his best life.

Not saying he isn't happy, in fact, he is the happiest man alive at the moment, sitting with the love of his life on a car, about to ask her to marry him. But being a child meant no bills, and no financial problems.

He got out of the car, and helped El out, taking her hand in his and grasping it tightly, almost squeezing the blood out of it, but El didn't mind, grasping just as tightly.

"Mike, why are we here?" Her soft voice asked.

"It's a surprise..." he guided her over to the gym, the school was somehow still open, he wasn't sure why or how, but he was thankful for it.

"Oh my God! This is where we had our first kiss!" El squealed happily and Mike smiled happily at her.

"Yes, and this is where I will ask you a very important question, El." He let go of her hand and she frowned at the departure.

"El, I want to say you are the best person to ever step a foot on this planet, and I would be the happiest man alive if," he got in one knee and got the velvet box out of his coat.

"You marry me." Eleven gasped with happiness "We are young, I know, but I know I love you more than anything, and I want to stay with you for my whole life. So please, just say you will marry me. Say you will stay with me forever. Because I need you now and forever. I definitely can't lose you now, and not later."

"Stay with me forever, dear, and we will make our lives wonderful. I can't help but ask you now, and I can't wait to call you mine, my wife. I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning."

"To have kids with you. So, just say you'll marry me."

She nodded and cried happy tears. She thought about their future in multiple occasions, but this, this was something that hadn't ever cross her mind in that time.

She was happy to get to call him her husband, and just have a stronger label for him than just a boyfriend.

"I love you so much, El." He breathed out as he hugged her tightly and stroked her hair softly. It was the small thing he always did that she loved the most.

He kissed her head and kept whispering low murmurs to her ear as she sobbed tears of happiness, and just the overwhelming emotion filling her body.

Once they parted, shee looked at him with heart eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, and their lips met in the middle.

It wasn't like anything they had ever experienced, and the butterflies erupted like a murder of crows flying when being shooed by angry farmers.

They both felt like it was their own world, and together, they would make it better. They would make both of their lives happier with just the decision they took now.

The slight touch of their lips made them shiver, and sparks of joy were everywhere in their stomachs. They both felt as if they couldn't be happier.

El wanted more of his intoxicating taste, and she slid her tongue in, she wanted more of him, but at the same time it was sweet.

Seeing two enamorate people being in love was something special and very intimate, and Mike and Eleven didn't seem to care if anyone came in the room that moment, both too happy to even pull away.

That was until Mike wanted to announce her as his own, as his woman and future wife!

Mike pulled away to proudly slide the fingers in her finger, and kissing it. He looked at her reaction and he had never seen anything more pure, his love's eyes lit up when she saw the beautiful ring.

"I love you so much!"


	9. Chapter 9

They all gathered around the diner table at the Byers' house, looking down at the map of Hawkins with details and basically every important point they'd have to go to defeat the mysterious creature.

"So, we cross Green Street and go straight to Forest Ave, where the Mindflayer left its eggs...right?" Jim Hopper hesitated, looking cautiously at his lover, Joyce Byers.

She nodded and looked toward her son, who was about to cry.

It was still a difficult thing, and he couldn't get pass that time of his life just yet. He needed time.

"But how are we going to do this? No one on this room can destroy the mindflayer and its army of small dogs, except for..." all eyes traveled their ways to El, who just glanced at them confused.

On the other hand, when Mike Wheeler saw all of those pair of eyes going to El, his own orbs widened with desperation. He knew it was the only way, but no he didn't want that.

He knew damn well what they meant when they looked at El. They all knew El was the only one with as much power to destroy the monster. She was the one.

But as selfish as it sounds and it is, Mike wouldn't let that happen, so instead, he shook his head stubbornly at all of them.

"No. It's not happening, alright? She won't go there and possibly die, she will not." He declared with his hand balled into a fist, and his eyes cold.

That, until a warm hand covered his balled fist, and he would recognize that hand anywhere, and when he turned to look at the girl who had stolen his heart, she soothingly rubbed circles on his knuckles.

"Mike, it's okay." Her voice was soft, it was barely a whisper or loud enough for anyone to hear it actually, except for Mike.

It was pathetic. To cry. He didn't want to cry, but once he thought about El getting devoured by one of those demodogs or even possessed by the mindflayer, he I felt tears beginning to sting his eyes.

His chin wobbled and the though of her dying or even just getting the minimal amount of pain made tears appear almost at the instant on his eyes.

"No...please don't do this...not again, El." He begged and his voice turned vulnerable because of the warm look on her honey eyes.

"Mike I have to, I want to do it if it means you and everyone else I love is okay and safe. Even if it means I end up hurt or dead." When he heard those words, a tear slid down his cheek.

Joyce signalled all of the people in the room to leave, if course not Mike and El. She thought it was an intimate moment, the couple had to talk about what was going on. So Max, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Steve, Nancy, Jonathan and Hopper left, including Joyce.

Michael and Eleven didn't even acknowledge tha fact that they had all left. They were too involved in reassuring and begging the other to either stay, or to calm down.

"Mike, please don't cry love." She silently says. But in fact, this just brings more tears and more, making them accumulate on the corner of his dark eyes. He breaks down finally.

Loud sobs escaping from his throat and coming out a bit hoarse, making her insides turn inverted at how much he cared for her, enough to cry- sob, even when she hadn't gone away just yet, but because he believes she will die.

"Honey, please stop crying. I promise that even if something happens to me, I will be happy because I know I protected you." She smiled, knowing that of she died tonight, she would die because she protected him.

"It's funny how you think I will ever let anything bad happen to you," he mumbled sadly, making her chuckle "that's why I don't want you to leave."

She enveloped him in a warm hug, with no other purpose than to reassure him that she is there and will always be.

"Please don't do this El, please don't leave me."

"I won't." Just the reassurance in her voice, almost like if she was saying 'promise' but at the same time, cooing him to relax.

"Now, please calm down, baby...I promise I will always stay in your heart, Mike." She smiled tenderly before kissing his forehead, as his sobs turned into hiccups and then into pure wheezes of air that he let out ever so often in her arms.

When they parted, and El could finally take a good look at his tear-striken face, she whiped out the remaining wet spots the tears had left, and kissed the very not dried places on his face, taking the moist in her plump lips.

She finally caught his lips after kissing both of his cheeks. She didn't make the kiss long, in fact, it was chaste and very satisfying to say the least, but Mike couldn't get enough, pecking her lips various times before hugging her so hard he literally lifted her from the ground.

Yep. Saying goodbye was never easy, even if they encountered the situation very often.

They all gathered around the diner table at the Byers' house, looking down at the map of Hawkins with details and basically every important point they'd have to go to defeat the mysterious creature.

"So, we cross Green Street and go straight to Forest Ave, where the Mindflayer left its eggs...right?" Jim Hopper hesitated, looking cautiously at his lover, Joyce Byers.

She nodded and looked toward her son, who was about to cry.

It was still a difficult thing, and he couldn't get pass that time of his life just yet. He needed time.

"But how are we going to do this? No one on this room can destroy the mindflayer and its army of small dogs, except for..." all eyes traveled their ways to El, who just glanced at them confused.

On the other hand, when Mike Wheeler saw all of those pair of eyes going to El, his own orbs widened with desperation. He knew it was the only way, but no he didn't want that.

He knew damn well what they meant when they looked at El. They all knew El was the only one with as much power to destroy the monster. She was the one.

But as selfish as it sounds and it is, Mike wouldn't let that happen, so instead, he shook his head stubbornly at all of them.

"No. It's not happening, alright? She won't go there and possibly die, she will not." He declared with his hand balled into a fist, and his eyes cold.

That, until a warm hand covered his balled fist, and he would recognize that hand anywhere, and when he turned to look at the girl who had stolen his heart, she soothingly rubbed circles on his knuckles.

"Mike, it's okay." Her voice was soft, it was barely a whisper or loud enough for anyone to hear it actually, except for Mike.

It was pathetic. To cry. He didn't want to cry, but once he thought about El getting devoured by one of those demodogs or even possessed by the mindflayer, he I felt tears beginning to sting his eyes.

His chin wobbled and the though of her dying or even just getting the minimal amount of pain made tears appear almost at the instant on his eyes.

"No...please don't do this...not again, El." He begged and his voice turned vulnerable because of the warm look on her honey eyes.

"Mike I have to, I want to do it if it means you and everyone else I love is okay and safe. Even if it means I end up hurt or dead." When he heard those words, a tear slid down his cheek.

Joyce signalled all of the people in the room to leave, if course not Mike and El. She thought it was an intimate moment, the couple had to talk about what was going on. So Max, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Steve, Nancy, Jonathan and Hopper left, including Joyce.

Michael and Eleven didn't even acknowledge tha fact that they had all left. They were too involved in reassuring and begging the other to either stay, or to calm down.

"Mike, please don't cry love." She silently says. But in fact, this just brings more tears and more, making them accumulate on the corner of his dark eyes. He breaks down finally.

Loud sobs escaping from his throat and coming out a bit hoarse, making her insides turn inverted at how much he cared for her, enough to cry- sob, even when she hadn't gone away just yet, but because he believes she will die.

"Honey, please stop crying. I promise that even if something happens to me, I will be happy because I know I protected you." She smiled, knowing that of she died tonight, she would die because she protected him.

"It's funny how you think I will ever let anything bad happen to you," he mumbled sadly, making her chuckle "that's why I don't want you to leave."

She enveloped him in a warm hug, with no other purpose than to reassure him that she is there and will always be.

"Please don't do this El, please don't leave me."

"I won't." Just the reassurance in her voice, almost like if she was saying 'promise' but at the same time, cooing him to relax.

"Now, please calm down, baby...I promise I will always stay in your heart, Mike." She smiled tenderly before kissing his forehead, as his sobs turned into hiccups and then into pure wheezes of air that he let out ever so often in her arms.

When they parted, and El could finally take a good look at his tear-striken face, she whiped out the remaining wet spots the tears had left, and kissed the very not dried places on his face, taking the moist in her plump lips.

She finally caught his lips after kissing both of his cheeks. She didn't make the kiss long, in fact, it was chaste and very satisfying to say the least, but Mike couldn't get enough, pecking her lips various times before hugging her so hard he literally lifted her from the ground.

Yep. Saying goodbye was never easy, even if they encountered the situation very often.


	10. Chapter 10

THEY ARE 22 IN THIS ONESHOT, CALM YOUR TITS.

"You look so hot in that dress, El!" The red-haired girl said with a note of enthusiasm exploding in her voice as her eyes light up when she looks up to her truly gorgeous friend, which had the best body anyone could ever have.

"Hmmm, no I don't!" The gorgeous girl giggled at her friend's true statement. She would never feel confident with herself. Everybody knew she was the most precious thing in this world, but of course, Michael Wheeler was the one that knew her better than anyone, and he always said she was the prettiest girl in this world. She was just breathtaking.

The black dress hugged her skin favorably, and just like an angel, she glowed in the dim light of the room.

Now, El was so drunk that she had to be taken home by her dear boyfriend, Mike. After a little incident that happened at the party, which consisted of a dude flirting with El and her slapping the dude in the face and making out with Mike afterwards, you could say the fight was pretty big.

"Alright El, you are all settled. Goodnight love, sweet dreams." Mike whispered sweetly to his girlfriend and he couldn't help but look at her fine body, and just thinking about El being with any other guy, made his eyes go wide and rage filling his guts.

"Whoever y-you are, d-don't go, I want you to b-be here with m-me, I'm b-bored, s-stay." El hiccuped whilst taking hold of her boyfriend's arm, the one he was using to tuck her in bed, making sure every inch of her body was covered, of course not wanting her to be cold.

El didn't know who the mysterious guy who took her home was, but she wanted the person to stay, wanting nothing more than company, specifically for Mike's, but oh well, she didn't know it was Mike after all.

She looked at him with big saucer eyes, and the only thing that crossed Mike's mind was Doesn't she recognize me? What happens if I stay?

"Hehehehe, you are cute, but not as cute as Mike, though." She slapped his face in a playful way, slurring all her words, but just as soon as the boy leaned in, she stopped him dead on his tracks.

"I d-don't know what you think you are doing, but g-get away from me, I have a boyfriend, and if you touch me, h-he'll punch you." She warned with a glare, and Mike just felt his heart grow 3 times bigger at the fact that El would never let anyone touch her except for him, it filled his heart with an overloaded dose of pride.

"Really? And who is he?" He asked with this hint of mischief in his tone, and you obviously knew he was teasing, due to his raised eyebrows and the smirk that found a way to his lips.

"Well, his name is Mike as I mentioned b-before. He is very tall and he is cute. I think h-he loves me, but I love him more, but don't tell him I told you, please, because he will get too excited!" She smiled. "he is a dork, but it's okay, because it just makes him more adorable! He has freckles all across his face and don't tell him this, but I counted them, they are 78 in total! He is my goofball." She laughed loudly, and Mike had this deep shade of pink tint marked on his cheeks, his heart swelling at her words.

She loves me, I love her. Calm down, Mike. Nope, I'm freaking out.

She counts my freckles, it's adorable, just as her. Love you, babe.

She thinks I'm cute and that I'm a goofball. Her goofball.

I want her babies, now. Can't wait for that.

Marry me. Please. Like, right now.

Ilysm.

"Well, he told me he loves you too, very much!" He tackled her in a bear hug, "plus, it's me, Mike. I love you too." He kissed her cheek and then kissed her in the lips. He loved her too much.

She gasped with joy, wrapping her arms around him. Oh, and the next line that came out of her mouth, made Mike want to kiss her even more:

"Mikey! You are here! I was just telling a guy how much I love you. But he tried to kiss me, can you punch him?" He giggled at her for her noticeable cuteness.

For y'all wondering, they of course have said I love you before, but they both get this tingly sensation when they say it, that's Why El said that Mike will get too excited. And she said that she thinks he loves her because of the times they've said it.


	11. Chapter 11

He had a hard time convincing the girl, the one with the curly hair and the beautiful voice.

But also the shy one.

He knew it'd be difficult to convince her. She was really hesitant at first, but when Mike told her he was coming up stage with her, all her worries and fears faded away.

There was this Fair, which included a Talent Show as the main attraction, and Mike wanted to sing with El. He knew how much of a good singer she was, and they had already formed a small 'band' together, of course, they called it what the party suggested.. Mileven!

It was a weird name, but it was their name. Only theirs and no one else's. It was something special the both held dearly.

The reminder of the undying love and admiration the two lovestruck teens share.

With a little help, they chose a song. Mike vividly remembers the moment when they chose it.

"Which song are we going to sing?" Mike wondered, with a bottle of water in his hands and his legs wresting on El's lap.

"You should sing a song that reminds you about each other."

"That sounds good. I think Max is right." El turned to look at Mike, who nodded vigorously. "Which song reminds you about the other?"

El was the quickest to answer, and just as Mike was about to suggest the song "stand by me." By Ben E. King, El beat him to it.

"Can't help falling in love!"

"What?!" Mike quickly exclaimed, they hadn't said the words I love you just yet, but her telling him that she is in love with him is just proof that they are in love. Because as much as Mike denies it, he is in love with Eleven.

"Okay, so you are going to sing that song... Mike are you okay with that? Does that song remind you about her?" Max questioned with a small grin on her face.

"Yes! Absolutely..." Mike was looking dumbfounded at El, who looked at him with nothing but the desire of kissing him, so she did.

That was Max's cue to leave, leaving them alone in the living room. "Yeah...remember to practice your song." She quickly left with nothing else to say. Let's say she doesn't like thirdwheeling.

Mike and El stayed giving each other quick pecks, and bumping their foreheads together, while Mike gave her occasional eskimo kisses.

"Are you really in love with me, Ms. Hopper?"

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler."

Sigh

Good memories. But now, it was show time, time to rock the stage and leave all of the audience dumbfounded.

To say that there was a variety of talents in the show was an understatement. From kids playing with matches and pretending to be magicians, to other kids with trained animals doing tricks.

It was their turn now.

Mike was sitting on the small chair, and another chair besides him, one it belonged to El. He grabbed her hand under the piano and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then, just then, he started to play the relaxing notes of Can't help falling in love.

Soon enough, El's melodically beautiful voice started singing, with her voice, the song sounded just like a relaxing lullaby with no other intention than to portray the powerful love for the lucky one who ever won the girl's heart.

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Eleven felt herself identify with this part. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Mike, knowing she was a dangerous person, but yet, she fell so deeply and helplessly in love with Mike.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

She knew they were meant to be. Mike called it fate, and even if they got separated again, no matter what, El knew that somehow, miraculously, they would reunite. They are meant to be.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

Mike found himself even more in love, playing the piano while listening to the love of your life singing ever so beautifully was surely a difficult task, but most of the time, he just stared at her in awe, letting his fingers move on the surface of the piano, creating the sound of the notes he knew all too well.

Once they finished their love-filled performance, all of the crowd stood on their feet, clapping. They did great. But that wasn't what got the audience up on their feet, it was the interaction.

The love that leaked through the couple's eyes whenever they looked at each other. They were both talented, but also very in love.

Meanwhile, Mike and Eleven didn't even notice the crowd standing before them, instead, Mike grabbed her waist and pulled her in a loving embrace. They stood there, hugging while the people around them clapped.

Mike suddenly got the confidence and the desire of kissing her in front of everyone, as if claiming she was his. It was a light kiss, but holding so much meaning to both of them.

The bravery took over Mike once again, and he took the microphone, putting it closer to his mouth, and suddenly he yelled the oh so precious words.

'I love her!'

He spun her around, and while the crowd was mesmerized and too busy looking at the lovestruck teenagers, they were in their own little world.

Mike held her dearly against his chest, their bodies flushed together. It couldn't have been any better.

Mike didn't know that his future would consist in the rumours in his school about him and El, which would become a passive trend, but whatever it was, he couldn't be any prouder of El. He doesn't regret doing what he did that night.

Now all of the town of Hawkins knew one thing: Michael Wheeler and Jane Hopper were madly in love with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike was living his best life ever since he met El, sure, shortly after, he lost her but when she came back, his life seemed to be happy and fun again, so he always tried to be with her all of the time, and for that to happen, he had to visit her frequently.

He stood there with her, waiting for the party members to come play in the arcade with them as they planned, but everyone was running late.

"Mike?"

"Yes?" He turned his full attention to her and noticed how she was playing with the buttons of her shirt, he smirked. "Why is no one here? Have they forgotten?" She looked at him with a disappointed look that made Mike melt inside "I think they are just a bit late, El." He sighed as he too wanted them to come.

"Well, being here without them sucks." She stated staring blankly at the window of the Palace Arcade.

"Don't worry, you got me." He winked at her playfully as she giggled. "Yes, but you are no fun!" She exclaimed teasingly, Mike fake gasped whilst putting his hand in his chest dramatically, as if his heart hurt "mean." He mumbled with a playful grin on his face.

El just giggled and turned her head away, but almost instantly turning back to Mike "You are so beautiful." She whispered to Mike, who barely heard her, but when she said it, he turned as pink as a shrimp.

"W-what?" He stuttered out a response as her hand reached out to tug lightly on a stray curl that had been dancing around his face "As I said, you are beautiful." She smiled. He was flustered at the compliment as her hands explored his hair.

"Can I touch you?" She asked with a very noticeable set of heart eyes. His eyes enlarged at the words that escaped her lips, touch me?! He looked at her and gulped, the hope she had to be able to touch his face and just stare at him started eating her alive.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat "where will you t-touch me?" His dirty mind running wild as he imagined El touching him and he just took notice of how much he wanted it, but it confused El I can touch him in different places? She questioned herself.

"In your face, sweetie. Where else could I touch you?" She giggled and Mike laughed nervously with her, stupid dirty mind! He cursed himself, of course she wasn't going to touch him, she was pure and innocent!

"Y-you can touch my face if you want to..." He softly trailed off. Her hand slithering up his cheek, and tracing all of the freckles that adorned his cheeks gracefully.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He would always have the same reaction when she layed a finger on him, cause even if you don't believe, Mike could always feel the electricity they had and no matter what, he would be glad he found her.

The slight touch of her fingers soon turned into a small exchange of kisses. She kissed him slightly, enjoying the control she had over his plump lips and maneuvered the kiss with such delight.

"Don't tell me you guys are sucking face again!" Dustin yelled as he put his best disgusted face, they heard Max groan at the mention of Mike and Eleven sucking faces "seriously?!"

Mike pulled away a little, looking back into her eyes and turning his attention to the group "relax, it was just a little peck." He laughed. "Nothing you haven't seem before." El muttered and Mike giggled ridiculously.

"You guys are disgusting." Will gagged with a look of distraught on his face.

Mike smiled happily as he slipped his hand into El's and walked happily towards his favourite game, Dragon's lair. They played all day, but the day seemed to go faster than expected. Mike's heart eyes on full mode as he looked at El.


	13. Chapter 13

"The punch is really good, too bad they don't have Eggos here." The curly haided girl complained looking at her gorgeous boy, who was laughing lightly at her small pout.

"Sorry El, Eggos is not a common thing to bring in a school dance." Dustin remarked whilst laughing. All of them had a great bond with El, especially Mike. She was the most active and the happiest of all. She was like the sun, and the others were planets, she was the brightest and she was just a sunshine.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they brought some sort of pretzels as snacks, but they taste awful! They are like biting into a plastic fork and swallowing whole. I almost choked." Will fake gagged, enjoying every second he was with his friends.

"How do you know what it's like to bite into a plastic fork and fucking swallowing it, Byers?" Lucas frowned whilst laughing.

"Long story." Will laughed.

"Well, El and I will get some punch, and chill for a while, we don't want to be with boys all of the night." Max stood up grabbing El's hand and taking her over to the punch table, although El wanted to stay with Mike all night. After all, Max and El cleared things up and now El knows the redhead is not trying to steal her boy away.

"Okay, but don't go for too long, and don't let anyone touch her. Keep her safe, don't take her outside or anywhere far from here." Mike told Max, not really sure if he could trust her to take care of the most important thing in his life.

"Jesus Christ, Mike, we are only going to get punch and talk for a bit. You really are whipped." She giggled and Mike blushed.

"No I'm not!" He whined.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Mike turned around to look at the boys, all of their faces had a smug grin plastered on them.

"What?" A very confused Mike asked, wanting to know what was up with his abnormal friends.

"Dude, I'm NoT wHiPpEd." Lucas mocked Mike whilst laughing loudly, he was the one with the loudest laugh of the group.

"Yeah Mike. Accept it you are whipped." Dustin insisted.

"Whatever." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Woohooo!" El screamed, letting the wind hit her face and make her hair go crazy! She hadn't feel that much adrenaline for a long time. But Mike made her go crazy in every way possible.

Mike laughed at the excitement of the small girl, holding tightly onto his shoulders, he was enjoying this. They went for a small bike ride, just going in circles around the small school.

Italics: Mike's mind.

I feel nothing but happy right now. She is enjoying the night and she looks truly happy! I love when she is happy, and she is so amazing.

Dang, I really want to make her happy more often, but I guess I'll never be able to make her as happy as she makes me. I'm so glad she is here, with me. God, I still can't forget the quick kiss I gave her, but what makes me truly happier is that she kissed me back! Does that mean she likes me back? I don't really know, but that is a good sign, isn't it? I think I'm going to ask her. No, I'm going to tell her how much I love her.

He helped her out of the bike and took her to a green area nearby the school, making sure she was safe and untouched.

"El? Can I tell you something?" He asked, looking at the sky above both of them.

"Sure."

"I lo-like you very much, El. I just like you so much." He sighed, he wanted to tell her those three words he really meant, but knowing they were too young and that he will just confuse her more. He knew El better than anyone else, and he knew she would feel forced to say them back, even if she didn't meant it, but that's okay, be had a he would wait for her a thousand years.

Little did he know she loves him too, a lot.

"I like you too, Mike."


	14. Chapter 14

"night, Ellie." he smiled softly before drowning himself in what seemed to be an infinite blanket he shared with Eleven. She looked at him, lifting her head from his chest, and smiling back. He leaned down just centimeters away from her face, and kissed her once he was close enough.

"night, Mike."

He finally lets his eyes flutter close in pure happiness. He had El close, holding her tight with his arm, and the other arm circling her thin waist. He truly didn't know what he did to deserve this. He knew that this position would be gone in the morning, since El would probably end up on top of him, body flushed against body, and he was okay with the fact.

He was more than okay with it.

But suddenly, as he closed his eyes, he re-appeared somewhere else. Pure fear rushed through his body as he stood up from the floor of a strangely familiar place. What is going on? Mike asked himself.

That's when he recognized the wooden floors belonging to the Byers residence. He knew this place ver well. He walked over to the kitchen, wondering if maybe everyone had woken up before him and they were having breakfast.

But once he walked close enough he noticed no one was in the kitchen-

The unmistakeable laughter of the innocent girl named El was heard just in Will's room, and Mike found himself subconciously running towards the sound, too glad he found the beautiful sound of El's giggles echoing all around the small house.

He grinned when he found the door that hid his girlfriend inside, and opened it.

Will and Eleven. Sitting on a bed. Sharing a can of Coke. Laughing.

Mike always had trouble with jealousy, thinking that whenever he had the chance, Will would steal his girl from him. He knew Will and Eleven would be close because of the tramautazing events they both went through, but not to come as far as share a soda whilst sitting closely on a bed, alone in an empty house. It was weird.

He also noticed how they both didn't even acknowledge he was there, and just continued laughing. Mike was a bit weirded out, but mostly jealous, very jealous.

"Hey, guys!" Mike waved his hand as to say 'I am here' but neither El or Will noticed. Mike tried to calm down. He was beginning to think his mind was playing tricks on him. He wondered why everything looked so hazy, dream-like.

But oh, how much he hated this.

Suddenly...His world came crushing down in front of his own eyes as Will slowly started to lean in, closer to El's face. No no no no no no no...This isn't real. This can't happen! Will would never do this to me.

They are brother and sister, Mike. Remember that, maybe he is just trying to brush something off her face, Mike tried to reassure himself. And yeah, it was true, Joyce and Hopper got married weeks ago, but siblings don't kiss, now do they?

Only I am allowed to do that!

But when Eleven started leaning in too, Mike stopped breathing. Everything was suddenly in slow motion, and Mike wanted to cry. In fact, he felt tears burning in his eyes. El would never on cheat, especially with Will. HER BROTHER!

And then...POOF! their lips were moving against the other, and then suddenly Eleven was laying on Will's bed, touching his chest. Menawhile, Mike's world was falling piece by piece. He can't keep looking.

He can't keep looking.

He can't keep looking.

He can't keep looking.

All happened too fast, and suddenly Will's fingers were working fast, unbotting Eleven's dress. Mike started to cry, and not silently but needless to say, screaming loudly at both of them.

"STOP IT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER WILL!" For unknown reasons, he only blamed Will for this, because Eleven's dress flew up in the air, and Mike felt his lungs give out, and screaming for air. This isn't real, Mike's mind yelled.

In that moment, a sweaty Mike woke up from the worst nightmare he ever had.

He sighed, and an immense wave of relief rushed over him. It was only a dream. But Mike couldn't help but look down at El. She was sleeping soundly, looking precious and peaceful.

Mike was still a crying mess. He managed to wake El up, shaking her body -which he would make sure he was the only one to touch- softly. She woke up with an adorable grunt, which made Mike's eyes soften and his heart grew 3 times bigger.

"Mikey?" Her cute,sleepy voice made him whimper with happiness, if it's even possible. But once she realized Mike was crying, she jumped, and wrapped him in her arms right away.

"Baby...don't be sad. Had a bad dream?" she asked him so gently he felt like he could melt right there. He would never forget how adorable and soft she was. She was like his teddy bear.

Mike nodded, trying to hold in the sounds his throat wanted to make. He, unsuccesfully, tried hard not to lean closer to El, since he was about to drop all of his weight onto her, but as hard as he tried, his mind brought his head closer to her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mike mustdefinitely not mention the fact that in his nightmare, her dress was off of her body, but once he acknowledged it, he blushed a bit. Stupid dirty mind!

"No..." he sighed. He just layed his head back on the pillow, and turned his attention to El, and El only. He looked deep into her eyes, and he felt a magnet pulling him towards her lips. It sure wasn't El's doing, becuase then, the string of blood would've betrayed her, but nothing came from her dry nose.

Finally, their lips touched, and Mike remembered he was the one to kiss her now and forever. Forever doesn't mean that in 5 month he will still be the one to kiss her, but it means that he will be the one to do everything for eternity.

He let himself get driven to another galaxy at the feeling of El's lips on his, and now he feels powerful, intrepid and bold.

"You are mine. No one else can have you, you belong to me." He growled in new-found dominance, and turned his gaze to her lips again, all wet and soft. She let out a sigh of acceptance, and it was a very satisfied sigh, may I mention.

They belong to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

General POV.

Another cry coming from his throat.

Another. Another and another.

Everyone in the room grew tired of the sounds coming from Mike's mouth. At first, everyone one tried to understand and kind of did, but now...every sob became louder and uglier.

Will quickly looked over at Mike, seeing as he was -with one hand - tugging his black curls, and with the other, lifting his watch to see the time properly, probably.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" You know the only one that would say that would be Dustin, no need to actually elaborate on it.

"You don't understand. It has been exactly a day, 12 hours and 47 minutes since I last saw her. I can't do this. No, no, no." Mike tugged harder on his hair, surprising Steve who thought he would have accidentally ripped a stand of hair already.

"Woah woah, wait a second- you keep track of the time you two spend apart?" Jonathan asked from the other side of the room.

Steve huffed out a breath of despair "Cheesy and unnecessary, Wheeler. Just shows how clingy and obsessed you are with her, and that's not good. You have to show that you don't care."

Mike glanced at him repitedly "but what if I care? Because I do care. Like, a lot." He answered. Really, if you want a woman to want you, you have to show her you want her!

"Well then, just be your clingy ass self." Dustin chuckled lightly at Steve's statement. El was like Mike's favorite teddy bear. He would squeeze her in his sleep, he would treat her like she was the most important thing in his life, and he would hug her tightly to his chest whenever he was scared.

Really no difference, if you ask Dustin.

"Anyways, enough of judging Mike for being obsessed with our cute Ellie-" Jonathan was interrupted abruptly, by Wheeler.

"She belongs to none of you. Plus, I am not obsessed, I just...like her." No one bought it. Seriously, he wasn't kidding anyone.

Everyone's eyes burned into him, trying to get him to admit his obsession with the quiet girl. "Maybe just a little obsessed, but not like a fucking stalker. Am I right, Lucas?" He teasingly asked.

(If you don't get it, you are not a real fan lol. Like Lucas stalked Max and yeah, that's why he was a stalker shugwgwug bai.)

"Totally different." Lucas mumbled quietly as his redheaded girlfriend couldn't help but blush.

"Both of you, shut up." Will finally spoke. No on expected to hear Will say those words instead of 'please be quiet' he always tried to be polite, but I guess our annoying friends here, Mike and Lucas, made that sassy bih snap.

"No need to use those words, Will." Lucas glanced lovingly at Will who just looked away with a coat of pink tinting his soft cheeks which Lucas wanted to desperately pinch.

Max pretended not to watch.

Mike watched contently. He had always wanted Lucas and Will to be an item. But they never would be anyway.

"Erm..." Jonathan coughed awkwardly whilst he jumped from the fridge to the couch. He tried not to notice the scene unfolding before everyone's eyes. Jealous Max, loving Lucas, blushing Will.

Mike tried desperately not to run out of the house when he heard the unmistakable sound of Hopper's engine, wheels crushing grains of sand from outside of the Byers' house. He failed. He ran with all he could, and honestly he didn't regret it.

"JESUS! EL!" Mike took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. "Darling, your arm..." Mike gasped softly "is it better now?" He questioned as she nodded with a small smile.

She got out of the car suddenly, and was met with a pair of skinny arms, ones she would recognize anywhere. He squeezed the living hell out of her, yet he did it carefully.

Max ran out of the house at light speed like the falcon from the original Star Wars trilogy.

She ran to El and embraced her in a hug, just for her to yelp loudly in pain. El looked over at Mike, who couldn't seem to stop glaring at Max. After all, she had some fault in what had really happened.

Long story short: Max taught El how to ride a skateboard...but it didn't end very well. Mike was bubbling with new outrage and genuine worry. El had to go to the hospital because of her arm and couldn't get out of there before filling a ton shit of paperwork, for she didn't have much background information.

"Max, you are hurting her!" Mike screamed a bit too loud, making Lucas turn around to see what was happening, but no punches were thrown so he turned his attention back at Will. (Omg byclair)

"Come on El, let's go inside." Mike took his hand in her's and laced their fingers, completely getting lost as their hands were clasped so tightly that their knuckles turned white.

They stayed on the couch, quietly glancing at the other to see if they were alright. Mike found himself looking at her for longer than usual. Not because of the worry he felt, but because of her beauty.

El had been quiet, so Mike decided it was time to start a small conversation with her. He even missed her voice on the short period of time they were not together.

"So El, does it hurt?" Stupid. Of course it hurts! Nice move, Mike. He thought to himself.

She nodded and Mike decided he would do something. It was a very good idea if you asked him, so he cautiously grabbed one of Will's markers, opening it.

"I will write something on it, okay?" She nodded once again as he wrote some words she couldn't really read from her position.

But when she looked at them when he finished, she felt her heart skip like 58 beats and she suddenly felt the need to kiss all of his face. The message read something very nice.

"This will make me want to protect you even MORE, now!

I love you soooooo much, darling.

-Mike :)"

It was either his little smiley face or his neat writing that made he feel uncontrollably happy and proud of Mike. Proud? Why? She truly didn't even know.

She just knew she loved him.


End file.
